Our Daily Lives
by Ama Desu
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha (23 tahun) dan Naruto Uzumaki (17 tahun) adalah sepasang kekasih yang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Tinggal di bawah satu atap memang tidak mudah dan meski demikian, bersama-sama, selalu ada kejadian menarik yang mereka alami setiap harinya. Dan inilah kisah mereka! / hanya Drabble mengenai kehidupan SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Konkon~ kembali lagi bersama Ama~ (waves hand)

Jadi setelah di protes sama senpie tercinta (?) soal nanggungnya fanfic pertama yakni Summer Memories (promosi dulu), jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat drabble ini (dan sebenarnya drabble ini juga pelarian dari kekejaman dunia (halah))

Btw isi 1 chapter 2 drabble (atau 3 atau lebih, tergantung sikon) dan berhubung ngetik ini cepet, mungkin ini bakal jadi semacam short story.

Cerita dalam fic ini diambil dari pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri (yang ditambah bumbu disana dan disini hehe) jadi, selamat menikmati~

* * *

 **Our Daily Lives**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cover © The real owner

 **Author:** Ama Desu

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Shounen-ai, Humor

 **Warning:** AU, (sedikit) OOC, humor garing, kalimat menjurus

 **Jika memang bukan genre favorit kalian, silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'**

* * *

 **Hurt**

"Teme... b-benar kan ini tidak akan sakit?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto Uzumaki gugup pada kekasihnya yang saat itu tengah berlutut di depannya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan intens.

"Tidak. Tidak akan sakit. Kau tenang saja," jawab sang kekasih dari sang Uzumaki yakni seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-serius?" tanya Naruto kembali. Sebersit nada ragu terselip dalam pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ck... Kau ini mau atau tidak sih? Padahal tadi kau yang minta tapi sekarang malah ragu!" ucap Sasuke ketus. Sepertinya ia mulai tidak sabaran dengan sikap Naruto.

"T-tunggu sebentar! Aku masih mempersiapkan mentalku!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya begitu mendengar alasan Naruto. Sungguh deh kalau saja bukan karena rengekan Naruto 5 menit yang lalu, saat ini ia pasti masih berkencan dengan tugas kantornya.

"Cepatlah, dobe!" desak Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto kalang kabut.

"Iyaaa! C-cepat mulai kalau begitu teme!"

Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Naruto. Tangan pucatnya dengan cepat menyambar sebuah benda yang sendari tadi setia berada di sampingnya lalu mulai membuka tutup benda tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kumulai ya?" dan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke itu, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"GYAAAA! ITTEEEE!"

"Ck. Berisik. Ini cuma alkohol. Tahanlah sedikit biar luka di kakimu cepat sembuh."

"GRRR! TADI KATAMU TADI TIDAK PERIH!"

"Kau tadi tanya tidak sakit dan bukan tidak perih," koreksi Sasuke. "Lagipula, cuma orang bodoh yang bakal percaya kata-kataku," jawab Sasuke kalem dan dengan sengaja mengusap luka Naruto dengan kapas beralkohol lagi.

Lalu teriakan membahana pun kembali terdengar.

* * *

 **Don't Forget to Say it**

"Serius dobe, cara mengocokmu benar-benar jelek," gumam Sasuke seraya memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya yang khas.

"B-berisik! Aku kan masih belajar!" balas Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Sebenarnya ia merasa malu dengan komentar pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya itu. Hanya saja, ia terlalu gengsi mengakuinya.

Jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Ugh... Bagaimana?"

"Hasilnya jelek," kembali Sasuke bergumam yang langsung membuat bibir sang pemuda blonde mencebik.

"B-berisik! Berisik! Berisik! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi tahu!"

"Jangan lupa mengatakannya jika kau hampir selesai. Kalau tidak, kau harus mengulang lagi..."

"Iya! Dasar cerewet!"

Mata onyx milik bungsu Uchiha itu terus menatap intens pada pemuda di depannya. Sementara sang Uzumaki sendiri tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan apa yang ada di tangannya.

'Yes! Akhirnya! Sedikit lagi!' ucap Naruto kegirangan dalam hati ketika akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan benda yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Dobe. Kau lupa mengatakannya..."

"Akh! Uno!" jerit Naruto tanpa sadar dengan nada histeris. Kedua saffirenya kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan memelas. "Please?"

"Tidak. Peraturan tetap peraturan. Cepat ambil sebuah kartu lagi."

"Ugh. Tahu begini, aku tidak mau menemanimu main uno..."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note:**

-Sedikit catatan, saya pernah ditipu sama sepupu saya soal pemakaian alkohol pada luka itu dan saya cuma bisa jerit aja waktu itu (lol)

-Lalu, akhir-akhir ini sedang musim UNO di kalangan teman-teman saya. Jadi kalau misalnya ada jam kosong biasanya saya sama teman-teman main UNO (dasar sesat)

-Ngomong-ngomong, buat yang gak ngerti soal UNO saya bakal jelasin aturannya dikit. Jadi di UNO itu pada dasarnya sama kayak main kartu biasa tapi, pas kartu kamu tinggal satu, kamu harus bilang "UNO". Kalau kamu lupa bilang ini, kamu bakal disuruh ambil satu kartu lagi. Btw, satu kartu pada UNO bisa merubah posisimu dari menang jadi kalah. Hati-hatilah (plak)

Well, akhir kata, saya tunggu kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review~

Dan terakhir,

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic saya o/

 _Ama_

 _(P.S: Jika kalian punya pengalaman/ide ambigu lainnya (?) jangan lupa komentar ya. Saya pengen nulis fic ini full ke-ambigu-an yang lucu)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Konkon lagi~ bersama Ama disini. Heya. Nggak nyangka kalau drabble penuh kalimat ambigu ini ada juga yang baca dan berhubung saya lagi dapat ide, saya langsung tulis deh. Seperti kata saya kemaren, nulis drabble ini gampang kok jadi kalau updatenya cepet wajar hehe (dan terlebih saya masih lari dari kenyataan hidup (?)).

Btw, sepertinya banyak yang terjebak dengan twist (?) di akhir ya? Ini menandakan kalian mesum. Tenang. Kalian tidak sendiri. Saya juga mesum kok (dor)

And then, special thanks for **istiartika, gici love sasunaru, hanazawa kay, kimm bii, Aiko Michishige, RaFa LLight S.N, Ryuusuke583,** **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani,** dan **versetta.** Terima kasih sudah membaca ya o/

Dan lalu, selamat menikmati chapter 2~

* * *

 **Our Daily Lives**

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cover © The real owner

 **Author:** Ama Desu

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Shounen-ai, Humor

 **Warning:** AU, (sedikit) OOC, humor garing, kalimat menjurus, tidak baik untuk kesehatan karena ambigu

 **Jika memang bukan genre favorit kalian, silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'**

* * *

 **Naruto's 'Chibi'**

Hari ini, Neji berencana menginap di apartemen milik sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke, dalam rangka penghematan. Maklum sudah akhir bulan dan krisis keuangan pun tak dapat di tolak. Lagipula, ia memang biasa melakukan hal ini di setiap akhir bulan.

Sembari memutar-mutar kunci apartemen Sasuke, pemberian dari Sasuke sendiri untuk memudahkan Neji menginap, pemuda bermata lavender itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada kompleks apartemen tempat Sasuke tinggal.

"Mungkin harusnya aku menanyakan apa salah satu dari mereka ada di rumah atau tidak sebelum aku menerobos masuk," gumam Neji seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tepat di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke, Neji berhenti dan ia pun menempelkan sang ponsel ke telinga, bermaksud menghubunginya si empunya kamar ketika ia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara percakapan dari dalam.

"Teme! Pelan-pelan!" desis suara satu.

 _'Naruto...'_ pikir Neji.

"Dobe percayalah padaku. Aku sudah membacanya dengan baik..." jawab suara dua dengan nada datar.

 _'Dan Sasuke. Tentu saja. Sedang apa mereka?'_ dan karena penasaran, Neji pun memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Tapi Chibiku..." suara Naruto terdengar hendak membantah namun kalimatnya berhenti seketika. Neji yakin, Sasuke sedang memberikan deathglare pada Naruto sehingga pemuda itu diam.

"Kau mau Chibimu ini jadi besar dan sehat kan? Jadi beginilah caranya."

 _'C-chotto! M-mereka berdua lagi ngapain sih? B-besar dan sehat maksudnya apa?'_

"Ugh. Chibiku sehat kok! Aku rajin merawatnya tahu!" terdengar suara dengusan tidak percaya begitu kalimat itu selesai.

"Dan aku lebih berpengalaman dalam hal ini ketimbang kau tahu," Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Dan meski sehat, Chibimu tidak besar juga kan?"

"Ugh! Kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan!" kali ini giliran Naruto yang terdiam sesaat. "Ugh... Benar kan tidak apa?"

"Ck. Ayahku sudah sering mengajarkan hal ini padaku. Kau tenang saja."

"Yah…. Kalau begitu aku percaya. Paman Fugaku kan berpengalaman."

Neji yang sedang berada di balik pintu tambah hening mendengar isi percakapan itu.

' _Kami-sama, haruskah kubuka pintu terlarang ini sekarang? Tapi aku penasaran oleh kelanjutannya.'_

"Nah, perhatikan baik-baik. Beginilah cara untuk membuat Chibimu cepat besar," suara Sasuke kembali terdengar dan kali ini disertai dengan suara-suara samar yang aneh.

"Ugh…. Pelan-pelanlah, teme," suara Naruto lagi dengan agak mendesis.

"Jangan berisik. Lihat saja dan amatilah cara seorang professional bekerja."

Oke. Neji sudah tidak tahan lagi! Dengan gerakan cepat, ia segera memasukan kunci di tangannya ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya hingga terdengar suara 'klik' dan dengan satu sentakan, ia pun membuka pintu….

Dan lalu pemandangan itu tersaji di depan matanya….

Di sana, di depan Neji, duduk Sasuke dan Naruto. Posisi keduanya sangat dekat. Mata lavender Neji mulai bergerak ke bawah dan mendapati bahwa terdapat sesuatu pada tangan Sasuke.

"Neji-san? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Neji hanya menggeleng perlahan lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Err… Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak kok. Kami hanya sedang mengurus Chibiku," jawab Naruto riang lalu menunjuk pada tangan Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sasuke memperlihatkan tangannya untuk menunjukkan pada Neji wujud asli dari Chibi milik Naruto, yakni seekor anak burung.

Neji _sweatdrop_.

"Paman Fugaku memberikanku seekor anak burung. Sasuke sedang mengajariku cara untuk merawatnya agar cepat besar. Nama burungku itu Chibi. Dia lucu kan?"

Dan setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto tadi, entah kenapa Neji merasa menjadi makhluk paling mesum sejagad raya.

' _Err… Tidak juga sih. Merekanya saja yang mengurus burung dengan kalimat ambigu.'_ putus Neji dalam hati.

* * *

 **That Thing**

"Dan berterima kasihlah padaku karena berhasil menemukan benda itu diantara koleksi milik paman Jiraiya~" ucap Naruto senang seraya tersenyum puas. Di hadapan sang Uzumaki kini, terdapat sosok tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah duduk pada sebuah sofa dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berang.

"So... Bagaimana, teme? Apa komentarmu, hm?"

"Sial kau, dobe! Cepat lepaskan benda ini!" perintah Sasuke yang langsung di hadiahi senyuman manis oleh pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu.

"Akan kulepas jika kau berhasil berjalan ke tempatku~"

Sasuke mengertakan giginya kesal begitu mendengar ucapan santai Naruto. Susah payah, ia berusaha berdiri dari duduknya. _Onyx_ -nya menatap _saffire_ dihadapannya itu dengan tajam.

"Kau brengsek..."

"Ck. Ayolah, teme. Masa hanya benda seperti itu saja membuatmu kalah?" cibir Naruto hanya langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke.

"Awas jika aku berhasil menangkapmu..." desis pemuda berambut hitam itu berang sembari berusaha melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengapai Naruto. Ekspresi stoic khasnya kini digantikan oleh ekpresi kesakitan yang semakin jelas tergurat pada wajahnya. Sementara itu, nafas sang bungsu Uchiha mulai terengah.

 _'Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek! Ini sakit!'_ maki Sasuke dalam hati.

"Bagaimana teme? Apakah kau sudah mulai terasa efeknya?" senyuman lebar mulai merekah di bibir Naruto ketika melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya! Apakah perlu aku menjawabnya?" desis Sasuke sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes. Sial. Ia akan segera membalas dendam pada Naruto begitu terlepas dari benda terkutuk ini.

"Tahanlah sebentar, teme. Benda itu bagus untuk..."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI BENDA INI BAGUS UNTUK KESEHATANKU ATAU TIDAK. AKU HANYA MAU KAU MELEPAS SANDAL KESEHATAN SIALAN INI!"

"Buuu... Tidak seru! Padahal sandal kesehatan dari kayu itu bagus loh. Apalagi yang hanya bisa di lepas jika si pemakai sudah sehat. Dasar teme payah."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note:**

-Pas dalam pengetikan 'Naruto's Chibi' dan baca review **istiartika,** entah kenapa saya ngerasa mirip walau beda tema lalu saya pun malah ngetik ini. Aduh saya ngerasa sih mirip tapi kalau gak mirip, maaf ya~ nanti coba saya masukin ide-nya di chapter depan

-Lalu pas baca review **Ryuusuke583,** akhirnya malah iseng mikir gimana kalau Sasu beneran ditumbalkan dan lalu lahirlah 'That Thing'. Btw, pakai sandal kesehatan itu emang sakit loh. Apalagi kalau penyakitnya banyak. Saya aja gak kuat pakai semenit (dor).

Dan sekian dari saya. Mohon maaf jika humornya garing dan kalimatnya terlalu ambigu. Saya nulis cuma untuk humor semata. Akhir kata, saya tunggu kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review~

Dan terakhir,

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic saya o/

 _Ama_


End file.
